Une situation ingérable
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: OS. Au départ ce devait être une réponse à un challenge mais ça ne m'enchantait pas, alors je l'ai repris de cette façon: Hermione Weasley est enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aime... Mais ça n'est pas son mari. Paniquée, elle ne sait vraiment plus que faire.


Hermione ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Le parchemin enchanté affichait toujours la même chose. D'une main tremblante, elle le saisit et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux lire. Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être possible. Ce qu'affirmait ce parchemin était complètement faux.

Elle rangea d'un coup de baguette ce qui traînait encore dans la cuisine, attrappa son manteau et, fébrile, transplana jusque chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse.

La boutique était dans un état relativement poussiéreux, mais la plupart des objets qui y étaient vendus étaient en bon état de marche, et les médicaments et solutions proposées avaient toujours fonctionné à merveille. C'était dommage que ce parchemin qu'elle y avait acheté ne marche pas; elle faisait pourtant confiance à cette boutique. Elle s'avança résolument jusqu'au comptoir, où l'apothicaire la salua.

- Madame Weasley! Alors, ce parchemin vous a-t-il donné satisfaction, comme d'habitude?

- Non, pas vraiment, grinça Hermione en s'efforçant d'être aimable. Voyez-vous, je crois qu'il ne fonctionne pas correctement. Il a dû être mal ensorcelé, ou quelque chose comme ça... Alors je venais vous en demander un autre.

L'apothicaire s'esclaffa.

- Ca nous arrive souvent, que des clientes ne soient pas d'accord avec ce que le parchemin leur révèle. Mais croyez-moi, c'est entièrement fiable, vous avez ma parole!

- Monsieur, je suis désolée de vous contredire, mais il est complètement impossible que je sois enceinte. J'ingurgite des potions contraceptives à longueur de semaine, j'exécute régulièrement des sorts spécifiques au cas où les potions ne fonctionneraient pas, alors il n'y a qu'une solution: votre parchemin a tout faux. Je suis désolée.

Le vieil homme derrière son comptoir ôta ses lunettes, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Madame... Nos parchemins ne se trompent jamais.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi, Hermione secoua la tête, salua le vieillard avant de sortir en claquant la porte, se dirigeant vers la pharmacie moldue la plus proche.

Lorsqu'elle eut transplané chez elle, elle se hâta de sortir de sa boîte le test moldu et se força à boire une bouteille d'eau entière. Elle était fébrile. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être, elle n'était pas enceinte! Elle ne l'était pas. Non. Elle avait toujours scrupuleusement fait attention... enfin, à part une fois, une seule, et il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'un accident se soit produit. Elle frissonna. Si jamais elle se retrouvait enceinte maintenant, elle pourrait dire adieu pour toujours à sa promotion imminente depuis le Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magique jusqu'au Département Juridique. Et jamais elle n'aurait accès aux immémoriales lois raciales de la société sorcière anglaise. Or, il était impératif que quelqu'un se charge de supprimer ces lois ineptes, et Hermione semblait être la seule assez courageuse, au sein du ministère, pour assumer une abolition des lois pro-Sang Pur.

Et puis, si cette unique innattention avait effectivement été désastreuse, la catastrophe serait d'autant plus grande qu'à ce moment-là... Ron était en voyage pour l'Ordre. Par conséquent, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose; mais cela, Hermione préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle ne voulut pas, tout d'abord, regarder le résultat affiché sur le bâtonnet. Puis elle laissa lentement glisser ses yeux, avec appréhension, vers la source de son angoisse... Et poussa un soupir de détresse. Le test était, cette fois encore, positif.

Pas de doute, désormais; Hermione Jean Granger Weasley était enceinte. Et elle savait très bien de qui.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, Draco Malefoy sirotait tranquillement un thé dans son bureau lorsqu'une tornade déboula, fermant la porte derrière elle et faisant tomber plusieurs piles de dossiers.

- Hé, là, Granger! Du calme!

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolée...

Hermione s'effondra sur un siège de bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains, pendant que Malefoy se baissait pour ramasser les liasses de feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, tout en s'écriant:

- Mon coeur, on avait dit "jamais de visite au bureau", si je me souviens bien. Le Ministère n'est pas grand et j'en connais pas mal qui ont dû commencer à jaser dès qu'ils t'ont vue entrer, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux vers lui. D'une voix faible, elle murmura en articulant clairement:

- Je crois que bientôt, nous allons avoir une autre sorte de commérages à gérer.

- Dis-moi tout... Au fait, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je finis mon thé. Tu en veux?

Hermione secoua la tête, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation... Mais pas un son n'en sortit. Draco leva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, et, à court de phrases, elle plongea juste la main dans son sac à main pour en retirer le test moldu qu'elle posa devant lui sur la table.

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, à cause de ça, lâcha-t-elle.

Draco s'approcha de l'objet qu'il examina avec attention.

- Je comprends pourquoi...C'est assez difficile de deviner à quoi ça sert, en effet. Ces idiots de moldus doivent essayer d'utiliser ça comme une baguette, peut-être, ou bien...

- Draco! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Quoi? du calme, ne te mets pas dans cet état pour un morceau de plastique, enfin...

Elle soupira. Draco, en bon Sang-Pur qui se respecte, ne connaissait rien de la civilisation moldue. Farfouillant à nouveau dans son sac, elle en tira le parchemin roulé en boule et craquelé qu'elle déplia pour le tendre à Draco. Dès qu'il eut la feuille entre les mains, il blêmit. Hermione s'agita encore davantage sur sa chaise; il avait compris.

Au bout de quelques instants passés à scruter la feuille de parchemin, Draco regarda alors Hermione d'un air froid.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes? tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, ou me l'annoncer de façon, je ne sais pas... moins détournée et moins douloureuse?

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Je te demande pardon? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de "je te demande pardon" qui tienne, Granger. Tu attends un gosse de ton Weasley, tu viens rompre avec moi, fantastique! Mais c'est vraiment pas la peine d'y mettre autant de pathos juste pour me faire croire que c'est un dilemme pour toi, tu sais. Je comprends parfaitement.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Imbécile... murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi?

Cette fois-ci, elle le cria.

- Imbécile! comme si tu ne savais pas que je suis perpétuellement malade d'angoisse à l'idée de tomber enceinte! Comme si tu ne savais pas que je prends des potions et que j'utilise les sorts les plus perfectionnés pour que ça n'arrive pas! tu crois vraiment que j'aurais volontairement calculé pour avoir un enfant avec Ron?

- Je te rappelle que c'est ton mari, Granger. Si ça n'est pas très probable, c'est tout du moins possible.

Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Et tu penses donc vraiment que ces cinq années depuis lesquelles nous nous aimons peuvent être réduites à néant par un test de grossesse?

- Si tu attends un enfant de Weasley, notre liaison deviendrait carrément malsaine, moi-même je le reconnais.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Idiot. C'est le tien.

Un long silence s'installa. On aurait entendu voler une mouche si Malefoy n'avait pas ensorcelé la pièce avec un sortilège repoussant les insectes. Puis au bout d'un long moment, Hermione déclara:

- Je sais que tu es cynique, mais de là à envisager une rupture... Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là.

- Mon coeur! enfin, ça... change tout. Puisque ça n'est pas l'enfant de Weasmoche. J'avoue que ton divorce sera mal vu, et que je perdrai du prestige en épousant une divorcée, mais ça n'est tout de même pas insurmontable, si?

Hermione leva vers lui un regard courroucé et siffla:

- Parce que tu t'imagines vraiment que parce que c'est ton enfant, je vais le garder?

Malefoy blêmit à nouveau.

- Oui, et tu l'aurais également gardé si c'était celui de Weasley, parce que je t'interdis de te mettre en danger. Est-ce que tu as déjà étudié des sortilèges pour interrompre une grossesse? C'est très imprécis, et très dangereux. Je refuse que tu risque ta vie pour ça, c'est bien compris?

- Je te demande de bien vouloir arrêter de me donner des ordres! Je ne garderai pas cet enfant. Je n'en veux pas. Tu veux qu'il grandisse avec une mère qui n'en a pas voulu?

- Tu l'aimerais dès que tu auras vu sa petite frimousse. On fait de très jolis bébés, dans ma famille.

Hermione poussa un cri de rage.

- Je joue ma carrière, Malefoy. Et pas seulement ma carrière: une lutte politique. Il est hors de question que je tombe enceinte. Pas maintenant.

- Il fallait y penser avant.

La claque partit avant qu'il l'ait vue venir. Se massant douloureusement la mâchoire, il contourna le bureau pour venir s'accroupir devant Hermione qui sanglotait. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, et attendit quelques instants que ses pleurs se tarrissent.

- Bon... Est-ce que les moldus ont inventé quelque chose pour remédier à ce genre de problème?

Hermione, sanglotant toujours à moitié, lui sourit. Il la releva, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis vraiment trop faible, Granger, quand il s'agit de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent; leur baiser avait le goût salé des larmes de la jeune femme. Elle se blottit contre le torse rassurant de son amant, qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Depuis le début de leur liaison, elle l'avait su; Draco Malefoy était quelqu'un de bien, si on savait comment creuser.

- Tu devrais te faire un shampoing, Granger, tes cheveux commencent à ternir.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, et ils rirent. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Draco la serra dans ses bras.

- Viens chez moi ce soir pour en discuter, d'accord?

- D'accord. Je retourne travailler.

- Super. Libère-nous plein de petits crétins d'Elfes, pour changer.

- Malefoy!

- Je plaisante, bien sûr.

- Draco, tu sais... Si jamais j'ai un enfant, ce sera le tien.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau lorsqu'il la retint par le poignet.

- Oui?

- Granger... Tu ne veux toujours pas plaquer Weasley?

- Non!!! s'écria-t-elle.

Avec un sourire résigné, Draco Malefoy la regarda passer la porte. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir un enfant de lui en restant avec son rouquin? Les femmes étaient décidément bien trop compliquées pour lui. Mais après tout, son père lui dégoterait bien vite une Sang-Pur à épouser, et sa lignée serait assurée; quant à eux deux, si le mariage d'Hermione n'avait rien empêché, le sien ne les freinerait pas davantage. Oui, la belle brune et lui avaient encore de beaux jours devant eux!


End file.
